Independence War of Madrid
This was a minor conflict inside WW3. To read about the complete war, check World War 3. The Independence War of Madrid was a conflict between the Great Federation and Madrid & Allies as a minor conflict during WW3. It was Madrid's reaction against the Federation's attempt to invade Madrid. The war was fought mainly by normal citizens from all over the world and didn't have any official declaration. It was the spontaneous peoples reaction, so it is considered by the Ecumenicals a symbol of democracy and freedom. The War had two main conflicts, two huge uprisings. Parties in the conflict - Defenders (victorious) Ecumenical Empire * Madrid people * Other towns in Ecu Most part of other nations . - Great Federation (failure) Famous fighters Defenders side -Sir Rennington, famous guerrilla fighter and hero, Madrid resident. He ruled the first uprising and kept the moral high. He kept the first battle against F1sh for 4 hours, until F1sh surrended for that moment. -KingYoda, even when he wasn't Madrid citizen, he fought with resistance to keep the federationists out. He joined Madrid after the war. -Jesse/Jens: NPC player, protected Madrid Square after the conflict was over, to avoid a possible new invasion. Jesse never had his chance to act. -TheCarlagas, Madrid resident, fought strongly and patriotically. -DONREPANOCHA, mayor of Madrid, who couldn't act in war because of he couldn't be online. He followed the war on the dynmap until midnight in his timezone. -Flyingaero, who ruined F1sh`s plans from inside his own town, Mendoza. Federation -F1sh, the invader leader. -MajorPAIN40, double agent and violent war veteran. The Conflict F1sh tried to invade Madrid by surprise, however, when he tried to, the huge anti-federation movement -consisting of people that had suffered from him- exploded into a huge propaganda fueled uprising. People from all over the server went to help. The uprising took more than four hours, in which, F1sh didn't experience a single second of peace. He only was able to claim the Madrid City Square and a few buildings in the area (storage, bank's door, part of city hall). Zero_Crazy gathered a small group to go and claim plots in Mendoza, while the rest of the forces stayed in Madrid. This would be the first time that F1sh surrendered in war. After the four hours, he and his citizens got offline as to prevent Zero and the other allies from fighting for Madrid. F1sh wanted to call for a ceasefire, but Madrid saw it as a phony way of peace and F1sh not wanting to surrender. In the next days, Madrid began to pressure F1sh to give the square back. They made a TRUE ceasefire deal this time. There were some meetings, and the Federation towns realized that F1sh was acting as he pleased, and that he didn't care that people disagreed with some of his acts (books issue). After F1sh broke the deal to give back the Madrid`s plots in taken by Mendoza in the war, the Anti-Federation began the Second Uprising. This uprising reclaimed all Madrid City Square and more Mendozan land. This quickly led to the demise of F1sh's empire. Category:Event Category:Wars